New Glasses
by whitehitsugaya
Summary: It only would of taken five minutes, but with Orihime five minutes was out of the question.


Ishida Uryu never liked the idea of having glasses. In fact he would of preferred to never have had them. Just another down side to taking after his father. He was just on his way to the store to purchase a new pair, because the older ones had tape where the nose bridge had snapped and they were constantly falling down. Now normally it only would of taken him half an hour to get to the store, purchase a new pair, and walk back home but that didn't seem to be the case today. The mayhem must of started when he noticed a certain orange haired girl, with a bubbly personality, with whom he had had a crush on for the past year. She was just standing on the side walk as if lost in a daze. It was unnerving actually the way she just stared at the sky and not once in the minute he stood watching her did she blink. Curiosity getting the better of him, he had to ask what she was doing.

"Orihime? What exactly are you looking at?"

"Huh? Oh, Uryu. I was just looking out for the flying monkeys."

"..." Needless to say Uryu was at lost of words. Though not for the first when he was around Orihime.

"What about you Uryu? What are you doing?"

"Ah, I was just on my way to the store to purchase some new glasses. Umm, would you like to accompany me?"

"Sure! The flying monkeys only come out on really windy days anyway." With that they were off. Orihime did most of the talking on the way there, with a yes or a no from the Quincy boy every now and then. That was perfectly ok with him. He preferred to listen to her voice much more then his own. Her outlook on life and the way she saw things always ceased to amaze him.

After another 10 and a half minutes they reached the store. Uryu lead Orihime to the back of the store where the eye doctor would replace his glasses and make any adjustments necessary. The older woman at the front desk who looked like she rather jump off a cliff than be stuck inside on such a beautiful day, was less then cheerful when taking down Uryu's information.

"The doctor will be back shortly to fill your order."

"Thank you."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Ok Orhime I'm ..." The girl in question was no longer right beside him. Instead he found her trying on glasses that looked 2 times to big on her.

"Uryu how do these look?"

"Orihime they look rediculous." He saw some of the sparkle that was in her eyes evaporate. Ahhh why was he always so stupid. "Umm what I mean to say is, you don't need glasses you look perfectly fine the way you are."

"Thanks Uryu."

"ISHIDA URYU. YOUR ORDER HAS BEEN FILLED."

"I'll be right back Orhime." Seconds later he was standing beside her again. Opening up the case to retreive his new glasses, that would hopefully last longer than the two months he had the last ones. He never expect Orhime to snatch them away, and examine them like her life depended on it.

"Uryu these glasses look exactly the same as your old ones."

"Well that's the kind I always get." Orihime shook her head.

"Where's your sense of adventure." Snapping the lid shut on his precious glasses she continued to look around the racks to find a 'cooler' looking pair. Holding up a pair of the oldfashioned big eyeglasses Uryu looked just like Mr. Magoo.

"Hmmm...No not quite."

"Orihime please. I have glasses already." She seemed not to hear him.

"Aha!" The next pair had a pair of kittens on the sides. Uryu would of shook his head in disgust and promptly smashed them had it not have been the hopeful eyes of the woman he adored. Trying them on was difficult. Either his head was to big or the glasses were to small. He chose the latter. The time seemed to go on forever. Pair after pair of glasses Orihime made him try on. And finally to his amounting horror she seemed to find one pair that fit him perfectly. They were pitch black and plastic with little lightening bolts on the sides. They fit snuggly and Orihime seemed to read from the expression on his face that they fit. Before he could protest she grabbed them off his face and made a beeline for the front desk.

The next morning Uryu seriously debated on going blind for the day, surely it couldn't be any worse then having to wear the pair of glasses Orihime had bought yesterday. Of course Orihime would question him about them, and probably be hurt if he didn't wear them at least once. Besides at the next possible moment he could get into an accident and brake them, but for now he had to suffer through school. Upon greeting his friends, Ichigo broke into a laughing fit, Chad kept his regular stotic look, Orihime was beaming with joy, and Rukia giggled behind her hand. Yes, at the next available moment he would have a hollow smash his glasses.


End file.
